PSI
PSI is basically the ability to manipulate one's own thoughts to do anything they desire. It is the power of one's thoughts, released when all the cells in the brain function at full activity. PSI users are able to momentarily focus all of their five senses, or in other words their physical abilities, to incredible degrees. PSI is of different types, all depending on a person's training and natural qualities. About PSI is the brain's latent ability.Psyren chapter 11, page 7 As explained by Matsuri Yagumo, PSI is the power of one's thoughts, released when all the cells in the brain function at full activity. Hence, PSI is dangerous because it overtaxes the brain. Normally, about 90% of the average person's brain cells are inactive in order to avoid taxing the mind. Through the process of evolution, a natural limiter was placed in the mind that seals one's PSI.Psyren chapter 11, pages 5-6 However, by being infected from the exposure to Psyren's atmosphere, the natural limiter is removed.Psyren chapter 10, page 19 PSI users are able to momentarily focus all of their five senses or in other words, their physical abilities to incredible degrees. Strength, Sight, Hearing, Reflexes, the ability differs depending on the person. With the limiter removed, PSI allows a person to surpass the natural limits of the human brain by placing tremendous stress on its cells. Once over-clocked, each person's brain gives rise to its own unique ability. PSI includes special abilities such as Telekinesis, Telepathy, Clairvoyance, Pyrokinesis, Foresight, etc. These effects are but a few of the many possibilities, all depending on a person's training and natural qualities. Psyren is probably what the world will lead to, if everyone attained PSI, as Psyren's atmosphere awakened the dormant powers of anyone who visited it. As already explained, PSI is of different types, all depending on a person's training and natural qualities. The various types are explained in the following sections. Types of PSI Basic Types Once over-clocked, each person's brain gives rise to it own unique ability.Psyren chapter 11, page 8 Most of these abilities can be classified within the three basic types of PSI: Burst, Trance and Rise. There are many possible resulting effects, all depending on a person's training and natural qualities.Psyren chapter 11, page 10 File:Burst PSI.PNG|Burst Trance PSI.PNG|Trance Rise PSI.PNG|Rise Burst (BURST（バースト）, BURST (Bāsuto)): In summation, Burst is the ability to manipulate the world around one's own self. In essence, a person is able to channel and manipulate energy or matter in the surrounding environment. Burst has a number of forms it can take, ranging from the ability to move objects with only your mind, the power to command fire or lightning or even the ability to manifest as solid objects. Powerful Burst users are capable of unleashing absolute devastation, destroying or altering the world around them at their will.Psyren chapter 12, page 9 As if to counteract this, Burst puts a tremendous strain on the user, proportional to the power of their ability. In addition, breaking or even damaging the Burst, can lead to a breakdown of the mind or body or both. Trance (TRANCE（トランス）, TRANCE (Toransu)): At its most basic form, it is the ability to manipulate the minds of others. So far, it has been used to read minds, "dive" into memories and force the target to see illusions. However, the possibilities for Trance go far beyond just what has been displayed so far, for instance, it is theoretically possible to completely control a target. However, there are less dangerous uses of Trance, such as being able to locate the enhanced minds of others using PSI or communicate with another PSI user/users, however unlike Burst waves, Trance thought waves are directly affected by the outside atmosphere and can be blocked by any defense in battles.Psyren chapter 38, page 16 In PSI combat, Trance is the way to counter Burst.Psyren chapter 19, page 2 Rise (RISE（ライズ）, RISE (Raizu)): Rise is used to manipulate any of the user's senses. Rise powers can be further subdivided into three types: Sense, Strength and Healing.Psyren chapter 12, page 9 * Sense-type Rise (SENSE（センス）, SENSE (Sensu)): This type increases either any one of the 5 senses or all of the 5 senses of the user (sight, hearing, taste, smell and touch) to extraordinary levels and also increases the user's reflexes.Psyren chapter 21, page 15 * Strength-type Rise (STRENGTH（ストレングス）, STRENGHT (Sutorengusu)): This type focuses on the user's physical body, increasing the body's physical strength, speed and endurance. It can simply be referred to as Super Human Strength. * Healing-type Rise: This type ties into Strength-type but focuses more towards the body's endurance. When trained properly, the user can reduce the amount of damage being taken and how long it will take for their body to recover from damage such as a large cut or bruise. There are also other types of people who can "share their rise to another person and heal their body instead of their own". Hybrid Types Cure (CURE（キュア）, CURE (Kyua)): A highly specialized hybrid variant of PSI, fabricated from the consecutive utilization and simultaneous combination of two derivatives of the three basic types of PSI, explicitly Burst and Healing-type Rise. The process to initiate this particular technique involves employing Rise which specifically heightens the body's own natural healing properties but unlike other forms, which are typically manipulated to strengthen only one's own self, under this circumstance the regenerative capabilities are instead projected outwards through the application of Burst.Psyren chapter 24, page 12 However, due to the intricate nature of the ability in question, the user is incapable of exploiting it in order to repair their physical wounds. Apparently, it is a rare form of PSI that few people grasp the concept of. Visions (幻視（ヴィジョンズ）, Genshi (Vijonzu)): It is the type of PSI that takes form, when the Trance and Sense-type Rise are used together.Psyren chapter 41, page 3 Like the Rise-type, this type too takes more than one form. The known forms are: * Survival Instinct-type Visions: Summary needed * Future Sight-type Visions: Summary needed Unknown Burst-Trance Combination: Shinra-Banshō is an example of this type Burst and Trance combination. The Trance part enables Shao to sense the PSI-energy around him, also allowing him to sense the PSI users around him and at the same time, see the "true nature" of people. The Burst part allows him to redirect/nullify PSI after he uses the Trance part to sense the PSI-energy around him. Other examples include #07's Nemesis using which she creates the program Nemesis Q (which is a Burst form, created using Trance), Kyotada Inui's Shadow using which he creates the program Angry Goalie (which once again is almost like Nemesis Q, the only difference is that Inui is able to feel anything that Angry Goalie feels). Advanced Types Besides the basic and hybrid types of PSI, there are also other known types of PSI powers. The known types under this category are: Nova (ノヴァ, Nova): It is a combination of the three basic types of PSI, attained through intense training of all the three basic types together. Nova is a PSI-limiter removal type of form, where the user and their PSI energy merge together and become one. It is the combination of all the three basic aspects of PSI, namely, Burst, Rise and Trace. Since the user's body becomes more energy than matter by using this type, they are known as an "existence" instead of a "person".Psyren chapter 125, pages 5-6 Those who learn to use Nova can excel their power levels to match or exceed the power levels attained by fusing the Illumnia Cores as done by certain members of the WISE.Psyren chapter 122, page 6 The down side to this great power is its terrible after-effects. After one reaches their limit, the power disappears almost as quickly as it came leaving the user completely drained and at times, bleeding from the eyes and nose, from the immense stress forced onto the brain.Psyren chapter 122, pages 16-17 One way to learn Nova is by letting another Nova user to transfer his/her Nova-energy through touch, but the resulting pain is excruciating because every cell in the body is affected through the free flow of the Nova-energy. The risk for learning it is, if they don't have full control over Nova than they become engulfed by it and cease to exist.Psyren chapter 125, pages 6-7 Almighty 「全能」: Certain abilities, combined with the right training and creativity can use all aspects of the three basic types of PSI.Psyren chapter 70, page 15 This means that they are proficient in using their Burst, highly practiced in Rise and can use Trance above the level of just normal telepathy. This type of PSI is almost on par with the Nova-type, only, in the Nova-type the user is able to fuse with his/her PSI. Zone (空間操作（ゾーン）系, Kūkan Sōsa (Zōn)-kei): As opposed to Nova, using which the user becomes an "existence" instead of staying as a "person" by taking control of the entire biosphere, in this type, the user takes control of any one field of the biosphere, either the atmosphere, lithosphere or the hydrosphere. An example of this type would be Kyle's Material High, using which he is able to super-compress the air in the atmosphere and create "his own special PSI-blocks" otherwise known as "zones" and control these "zones" at will.Psyren chapter 53, page 11 Other examples of this type include Lan's Trick Room using which he can create "zones" that can be used to transfer anything inside it, Vigo's Zone Diver, using which, he "dives" into the lithosphere around him and apparently becomes one with it, hence making the entire area a "zone" inside which he is able to phase through freely and extend part of his limbs to capture and mobilize the enemy. Not only that but he is also able to move parts of his organs, such as his heart and place it anywhere inside the "zone" he has taken control of. Controlling PSI Becoming a Psychicer A Psychicer is a person who can make all the cell in his/her brain function at full activity.Psyren chapter 11, page 6 There are two ways for a person to become a Psychicer. They can either be born with the ability to manipulate PSIPsyren chapter 26, page 5 or have breathed in the atmosphere of Psyren which removes the natural limiter in their brain. Basics When training and using PSI there are three basic things that need to be followed, namely, Concentration, Visualization and Projection.Psyren chapter 14, page 2 So when using PSI one needs to focus his/her concentration, visualize a picture of what he/she was trying to accomplish, then use the energy of PSI to project what was in his/her mind in the real world. This turns the thoughts into reality.Psyren chapter 11, pages 13-14 By solidifying this image in the mind and training, it becomes easier to use and the PSI can be invoked quicker than the normal methods.Psyren chapter 28, pages 9-10 Emotion Combining emotion with PSI can produce devastating and nearly uncontrollable results and so shouldn't be done. Not only are these powers dangerous to other people, but they take an even heavier toll on the mind and body than regularly using PSI powers at will.Psyren chapter 19, pages 13-14 Burst Stream Burst Stream (バーストストリーム, Bāsuto Sutorīmu) is a way of gaining control of and stopping an extremely powerful (and thus, unstable) Burst without causing a large amount of mental fatigue for the user. By allowing the Burst power to stream into the atmosphere, by circulating it from the inside to the outside of the user's body, the strain on the user's brain is greatly lessened.Psyren chapter 31, page 8 Burst Stream acts like a giant steering wheel, with the tiny steering wheel of the brain it would be hard to control a powerful Burst, but using the Stream it allows a person to control and steer the power.Psyren chapter 42, page 4 Programming By preparing a set of instructions in their mind before releasing their Burst, PSI users can create programs that allow them to lessen the effects of using PSI on their minds and gain a degree of control which otherwise is unobtainable. A program shouldn't be too complicated because then your PSI has a chance of dissipating or it may even break the rules set by the program and act on its own ultimately causing more strain on the user's mind.Psyren chapter 42, page 6 Forcibly stopping a program that is in motion creates a large amount of mental fatigue for the user, so it is usually better to add an additional program while the first program is still running rather than trying to stop it altogether.Psyren chapter 42, page 8 References Category:PSI